Underverse 0.6
I was a fan of Undertale and all undertale aus like Underfell, Underswap and even X-Tale. if you don't know what X-tale is it's alternate universe of undertale where cross chara lost his brother frisk and now he's living inside of cross sans's body. On the internet Jakei Penaloza was working on a episode of underverse for the next episode of underverse 0.6 but it much darker and disturbing she decided to cancelled the underverse 0.6 and change the scenes that where too disturbing and scary, cause she didn't wanna get her channel deleted or get a strike on her account i never hear of the disturbing scenes of underverse. There was so many lost episodes like Squidward's Suicide or Max and Ruby 0004 or deleted scenes to movies from kids movies or cartoons or internet challenges like the Blue Whale and The Momo challenge. i didn't mind lost episodes or the deleted scenes i still like undertale and undertale aus. as i was on YouTube looking for something to watch when i saw a video called Underverse 0.6 it was strange it didn't have the character or the logo it showed a normal white text of the logo and the youtuber user was unnamed. I clicked on the video with the mouse and it didn't show the opening theme of underverse instead shows a scene of Cross chara running away from something( Possibly X-Tale Gaster or Nightmare sans). He was covered in bruises and blood was strolling down his nose i thought to myself okay i think this is where refuses to give negative feelings to everybody, as i still watched the video Cross chara stopped running and started laughing maniacally when all of a sudden he stops laughing and saw Underswap Chara. He then give a creepy smile and kicked underswap Chara right in the stomach as she squeals in pain and cross chara just laugh like he doesn't even care, he walks towards her and underswap chara was now in the ground as she stares at him with her scared look on her face. Cross Chara held a red knife in his hand and then says in a silent voice. " ☠⚐ ⚐☠☜ ��✋☹☹ ☝✋✞☜ ✡⚐�� ��☜☼��✡( No one will give you mercy).'' Then he stabbed swap chara right in the heart as she screams in pain and then she started to closed her eyes X-tale chara took the knife out of her heart, i was so confused why he killed underswap chara it doesn't make any sense how a little kid can kill a person and get away with it. he started to walk and saw the bodies of classic sans, fell sans, and even all of the aus laying on the ground now he saw his brother X-tale frisk was hanging from a noose X-tale chara fell down on his knees and started to cry very hard. As the screen faded to black and a white text appears on the screen and says in Gaster text. No one will Give you Mercy. mercy is just effect that everyone uses you're not saved no one will saved you, No one will give you no Love now suffer child. The video finally ended and i sat there looking so confused and scared why would Jakei created such a deleted scenes in the underverse series, i called jakei about the video and she was so angry at me for mentioning the video and how it was uploaded in youtube so the unnamed user was removed from YouTube and the video was deleted by youtube and Jakei. And the hacker gotten into jakei's account and stole her videos and even underverse 0.6. And the Youtube company spent me their email about the video that was uploaded in August 15, 2018. ' Dear Kira Smith:' We thank you so much to reporting to Jakei, But we don't know how or who's that user is but we will keep trying to find him or her. Thank you, If you ever come across a video with the user of youtube is unknown please don't watch it, just reported it to Youtube and called the police on the hacker. But i can't get those words out of my head mercy is just effect and no one will saved you. Category:Undertale Category:Lost Videos Category:Blood Category:Youtube Category:Suicide Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Disturbing Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:For Andaull Category:CAN I HAVE SOME BIG BONER PIZZA? BUT IM SANS I NEED BONER PIZZA FOR MY RALSEI BIG BONER LEG MIDDLE Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:Read by Shadow Lioness